The Rain upon my Face
by V-Norrec
Summary: An alternate ending to Chloe Valens' character quest. As the rain comes down, Senel and Chloe make the same realization Senel x Chloe Due to popular demand, and my own want, I'm adding more
1. In the Forest during the Storm

Foreword: I do not own any part of Tales of Ledgendia, all parts belong to their respective owners. I guarantee you if I did own the game, Chloe's character quest would have ended in a much more satisfactory manner.

Takes place at the end of Chloe Valens' character quest before they came back to Werites Beacon from the Forest of No Return.

_The Rain upon my Face_

"Are you okay?" Senel asked as the young knight approached him and rested her head on his shoulder. After everything she, they, had gone through, he wouldn't be surprised if she were injured. Over their time on the Legacy together, Senel had grown very attached to Chloe; he simply acted dense so she wouldn't notice his feelings (though maybe he still was, since he didn't even realize Chloe loved him. . . yet). Now though, after this, he knew Chloe needed all the support she could get.

"Just. . . let me just stay here like this. . . for a little while. . ." She said, thinking it would be the only time she could get close to Senel. She put her hand on his shoulder. It was the same strong arm that had fought with her for so long, and now it gave her support as she leaned against him, crying. The rain falling down from the heavens above covered her tears, hid her weakness from the world. For a few moments, she could just stand there and rest against the one she loved.

Working up all the courage he could, he knew that a person like this, a person who could be his equal, would only come once in a lifetime. She stood before him now; having gone through many trials together, they had learned to depend on each other. Both on the battlefield and off of it, they could always count on each other for emotional and physical support. Finally he said, "Chloe, I just want you to know. . . that I've. . . that I think I want this moment to last, forever."

Chloe drew in her breath sharply at this sudden show of affection. _Is that his way of saying. . .?_ she asked herself in her head. Was he still just the same old dense Senel she had always thought him as, or was he now doing what she had been waiting for since they met? After a few seconds she moved a little bit closer, wrapping her arms around him gently as she said, "I'd enjoy that too." Even if he was the same, she was glad that he at least wanted this to last just as long as she did.

After a couple more seconds, Senel couldn't resist any longer. Gently, he moved Chloe's arms so he could face her. As they stood there facing each other, looking into the other's eyes, Senel wrapped his arms around her too. Looking up at Senel, the rain began to hit Chloe's face, bathing it in refreshing water, wiping away the stress she had been facing only a few minutes earlier. They slowly began to move closer to each other. As they approached, they closed their eyes, and anticipated the first contact with each other.

Senel's lips, after what seemed like an eternity, pressed against hers. At first, she felt as though she had been struck by lightning, and was in the most intense battle all at once. After a few short moments though, she began to felt at ease. She felt at ease being close to Senel, as she always had. Eventually they parted, and she felt dizzy, relieved, and she felt happy for the first time in a long time. She still needed to know, though. She turned away from Senel and asked, regaining her composure, "Coolidge, is it just this one moment you want to last, or do you want to have more times like this?"

"Chloe, I want to be with you, forever, no matter what kind of times lay ahead." he said looking upwards at the sky and the rain that was falling down. When he looked back down at Chloe, he blushed a little, embarrassment finally catching up with him for his own actions.

"Well. . . I guess I'll stay here on the Legacy, at least for a little while longer." She said, at a loss for words. Finally, after all her fantasizing in the waking hours, she found that she still didn't know what to say around Senel. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him once again, standing a little bit closer, and holding him a little bit tighter.

Senel looked up at the sky again. "You know. The rain feels really good."

Chloe stepped backwards, and Senel turned his head and gave her an encouraging smile. Finally thinking of the right words she said. ". . . I'm glad it's raining."

After word: Whoa, didn't realize I could write like that. Anyhow, thanks for putting your eyes through some torture and reading it. Reviews are very much appreciated. If anybody wants to request any other moments from Tales of Legendia, just specify which one and I'll try to write it up in a way suitable. I had a really good time writing this. Thanks for reading.


	2. It Seems like Heaven

Foreword: Yes, I realize this story was marked as completed earlier, but after having many of my friends tell me they wanted to read more, I decided I would add a new chapter. After all the game makes it sound like they were there, in the Forest of No Return, for a whole day by themselves. Once again, I don't own any part other than the plot of this particular story, and really if you want to steal that, that's pretty sad.

_It Seems like Heaven _

Chloe stepped backwards, and Senel turned his head and gave her an encouraging smile. Finally thinking of the right words she said. ". . . I'm glad it's raining."

They stood there for a time looking at each other and wondering, now that they both knew the other felt the same, what did they do now. Chloe having never been involved in a relationship like this due to the stresses on her earlier in life was even more scared now than she was when she didn't know that Senel loved her as well. Senel on the other hand had loved Stella, but Chloe and Stella were almost entirely different, and that had been so long ago, if he acted like that now, it would hardly be appropriate. So they stood there thinking the same thought _"What do we do now?"_

Chloe spoke first. "Senel, I don't want to go back to Werites Beacon, at least not yet. Would you mind staying out here with me, until I feel better?" She asked him, doing what so many lovers do, try to preserve the moment when they first fell in love.

"Of course, Chloe. I really don't want to go back without you," Senel stated as a matter of fact almost immediately after she asked. "We better get out of the rain though, or we'll end up getting sick. I'll find somewhere dry where we can stay."

"All right, I'll go see if I can find any firewood near-by." Even though they were in the middle of a forest, it didn't mean there would be any suitable firewood, as it was wet, and the Forest of No Return's trees in particular were greedy when it came to their own branches them, keeping them in even the strongest of winds, accounting for the clear paths even though they hadn't been used for decades. After half an hour of searching, Chloe came back with enough wood to last them for the night. She didn't see Senel around anywhere, and that made her worry a little. As she thought about what may have happened, Chloe felt pure and genuine panic. Keeping her head though, she quickly placed the firewood in a dry spot on the ground and then looked for signs of where Senel went. Finding a set of footprints along the rock wall, she followed them.

Senel walked to the near-by rock wall and started looking for a suitable alcove where they could stay for a while. After a little while, he found one. He had gone some distance by this point and couldn't see where he had started walking from. Knowing the way though, this did not phase him. On the way back, an Egg Bear confronted him with its cubs however. Since these monsters had been getting so difficult as of late, he had a difficult time doing it all by himself. Eventually triumphing over the bears though, he turned his attention to getting back to where Chloe would meet him. Getting back to the wall he realized, he didn't know exactly which way to go anymore, having lost his sense of direction to the more important matter of defeating the monsters. Thinking about it for a little while he could only think of one action that could do him any good right now, staying put and waiting for Chloe to find him. Yelling as loud as he could, hoping that Chloe would be able to hear him and they could find their way back, he yelled out Chloe's name. His shout reverberated through the forest. He leaned up against the rock wall and hoped that would be enough.

Hearing her name come from deeper in the forest, Chloe's pulse quickened. If Senel was hurt, she would never forgive herself for not being with him. Running quickly down the path, she saw Senel leaning up against the rock wall. Not knowing what happened, she thought that he must have been injured. She ran up to him "Senel, what happened? Did you break anything? How can I help?" she said asking them all rapid fire and not giving Senel a chance to answer any of them. Senel put a finger up to her mouth quieting her down so she could talk. Looking into her beautiful hazel eyes, he could see the worry she felt for him deep within.

"It's all right Chloe, I just lost my way. I'm not hurt," He said bringing her in closer and putting her head on his shoulder. For Chloe, it felt as though a huge weight had been lifted, it felt like heaven, knowing that Senel was okay. Senel started stroking her hair, enjoying the way it felt in his hands. Despite her trying no to, Chloe started crying again, something even more unusual for her, a person so stoic. This time though, she wasn't crying because she was sad, but rather because she was so overjoyed to know he was all right.

"I was just so worried about you. Right now though, I feel like I might be in heaven, just knowing that you're safe," said Chloe as she stood holding Senel. Senel just kept on stroking her hair comforting her. The sunlight broke through the clouds and shone down on them. Already, these two young lovers had a deep caring for the other. After a few minutes Chloe calmed down and they started back to where Chloe left the firewood. They walked in a strange silence, not needing to talk to convey what they were feeling, just simply knowing how the other felt. After they regathered the firewood and went to the alcove Senel had found. Out of all the time that they had spent on the road together, during times exactly like this one moment, they found nothing else so precious to them as this.

They sat down looking at the fire. It was here in nature that they had both gained the courage to do what before would have been unthinkable, where the knowledge that the other had felt the same way had descended on them, and it was in this same nature that they had almost given into their instincts and fought against people they had no home of winning against. Fate has a weird destiny out there for some people. The same place where weakness had overcome them, is the same place they found new strength in themselves and each other. Here it would be as well, that something unbelievable would happen.

Afterword: It's like I have some phobia of writing long stories, I just can't do it. Oh well, longer than my last one. ANYHOW, here it is, I'm done for now. Maybe I'll finish up part three sometime over the holidays. I'll try to make it even longer, and maybe it'll even be more action filled, you know what I mean. Thanks for reading. See y'all later.


	3. Among the Trees

Among the Trees

Another earthquake rattled the Legacy as Senel and I slept that night in the forest. "Senel, did you feel that?" I asked, not only awakened by the earthquake but also at the same time frightened by it. I looked towards him with the little remaining fire lighting the area and saw him laying there fast asleep still. "I wish I could be so carefree." I said to myself after looking at him. I stretched out my hand and moved some of his hair. I left my hand there on his check for a while until I realized what I was doing. I quickly removed it and told myself. "Chloe, you can't do that, what would Senel think if he found out."

"Did you say something Chloe?" Senel asked groggily barely even awake.

"No, no not a thing." I said nervously laughing, something I never did… until now. Maybe it was because I had never quite been in a situation like this before either.

"Oh okay, well I'm going back to sleep you should too," Senel said approximately one second before he was asleep again. Thankfully, he snored lightly and that's what clued me in.

"After that, I'm not sure I'll sleep again for a week," I stated to myself. My entire body was alive now. I got up and put some more wood on the dwindling fire. It was a cold night on the Legacy. I held my hands out to the fire and enjoyed the warmth it afforded. It was then that I noticed the shadows moving. "Senel. Senel. Coolidge!" I whispered at him hoping he'd wake up, eventually, after my last and loudest whisper he woke up again.

"Chloe, what is it?" He said yawning afterwards. This man had absolutely no sense of urgency whatsoever.

"Senel, look at the shadows, do you see them moving?" I asked. He looked at me like I had gone crazy but eventually looked into the dark of the forest. We sat there silent for what seemed like hours. The longer we sat, the more sure I was that I saw something moving. It was torture, as he slowly looked for it. _"Why couldn't he see it? Is he blind?"_ I asked myself the tension fraying my nerves.

After an even longer period of time he finally said, "Chloe, I think we should get going, the others are probably worried about us, and now, I'm worried about us too."

"Agreed!" I said practically jumping up For once I was glad that we had been sleeping ready to move at a moment's notice. We ran through the forest, we ran at remarkable speeds that I was not sure was attainable but we ran at them. We ran through the trees and eventually onto the path. It was so dark I couldn't even see to the end of my nose. Unfortunately, the paths were not clear. I tripped over a log in the path, letting out a half-shriek of surprise, and half of terror.

Senel ran back to me picking me up and for a while it seemed like running so fast that I was flying behind him eventually I got back on my own feet and ran beside him again. We arrived finally at the ruins of Moses' former camp. The first rays of dawn were beginning to show. Running to the cliff, I thought could feel that we were out of harm's grasp. I watched as the sun rose and the first pink light of dawn hit the ledge behind me and slowly sunk down till it covered the entire landscape. This was the first sunrise I had watched while on board _The Legacy_. "You know, it's better now than it ever used to be."

Senel standing behind me watched and simply said "Yeah." Perhaps it was because we had both just escaped from danger or perhaps it was just the effect of seeing something so beautiful but I turned and looked at Senel smiling. "We better get going, Will is probably already planning some new torture for us for making him worry about us."

Senel simply nodded and I followed beside him, his equal and his friend. What the future holds for us I don't know, but so long as he and I remain together. All will be right with the world. Until we heard whatever it was chasing us again. I turned around and saw a gargantuan black monster. We'd need everybody for this, we needed to get out of there now.

"Chloe, run!" yelled Senel grabbing me by the hand and we ran as fast as we could. Apparently death gives you more energy than anything else because I ran faster for a longer time that day than I have ever ran before, or since then. Salvation was only a few yards ahead when…

Afterword: This could very well be the final installment, you see I played ToA and I love that game so I've been writing for that a lot recently so I might not ever get the inspiration to finish this but if I do I'll be sure to update.


End file.
